Login Bonus
Daily Login Bonus Daily Login Bonus 01.jpeg Daily Login Bonus 02.jpg Daily Login Bonus 03.jpg The Daily Login Bonus is gained by logging in day after day. Each day that you consecutively login gains you a better prize. After 7 days of logging in you will win a prize chosen at random from a list of possible prizes: *Stamina Refill *Continue Coupon x2 *Companion Summon *Premium Summon *Spell of Capture *Monster Box x5 Notice that Starter Monsters are not on this list. This means that, while you can earn the prize of Starter Monsters in the Milestone Bonus (see below) you cannot earn them here. Choosing to not login for a day to reset your consecutive login count will not allow you to earn a second Starter Monster. All this will do is reset you back to the first prize from the Daily Login Bonus. Milestone Bonus *3 Login - Premium Summon *5 Login - Monster Box x2 *7 Login - L. Caterpillar x3 *10 Login - Prism Snail *14 Login - Spell of Capture x3 *18 Login - Matchling (fire-type starter) *22 Login - Poplet (water-type starter) *26 Login - Twigoala (earth-type starter) *30 Login - Premium Summon *45 Login - Stamina Refill *60 Login - Continue Coupon *75 Login - Spell of Capture *90 Login - Prism Proto *105 Login - Premium Summon *120 Login - Stamina Refill x2 *135 Login - Continue Coupon x2 *150 Login - Spell of Capture x2 *165 Login - Prism Proto x3 *180 Login - Premium Summon x2 *195 Login - Stamina Refill x3 *210 Login - Continue Coupon x3 *235 Login - Spell of Capture x3 *240 Login - Prism Hamster *255 Login - Premium Summon x3 *270 Login - Stamina Refill x4 *285 Login - Continue Coupon x4 *300 Login - Spell of Capture x4 *315 Login - Prism Hamster x3 *330 Login - Premium Summon x4 *345 Login - Stamina Refill x5 *360 Login - Continue Coupon x5 *375 Login - Spell of Capture x5 *390 Login - Prism H. Bird *405 Login - Premium Summon x5 *420 Login - Stamina Refill x6 *435 Login - Continue Coupon x6 *450 Login - Spell of Capture x6 *465 Login - Prism H. Bird x3 *480 Login - Premium Summon x6 *495 Login - Stamina Refill x7 *510 Login - Continue Coupon x7 *525 Login - Spell of Capture x7 *540 Login - Prism Snail *555 Login - Premium Summon x7 *570 Login - Stamina Refill x8 *585 Login - Continue Coupon x8 *600 Login - Spell of Capture x8 *615 Login - Prism Snail x3 *630 Login - Premium Summon x8 *645 Login - Stamina Refill x9 *660 Login - Continue Coupon x9 *675 Login - Spell of Capture x9 *690 Login - Prism Starfish *705 Login - Premium Summon x9 *720 Login - Stamina Refill x10 *735 Login - Continue Coupon x10 *750 Login - Spell of Capture x10 *765 Login - Prism Starfish x3 *780 Login - Premium Summon x10